You Promised
by shiqi98
Summary: What happens when your best friend becomes a bad boy in the blink of an eye and refuses to even acknowledge you? I know he broke every promise he made but he's still the loving, caring Jack we know, isn't he? So when a former member of the Wasabi Warriors comes back desperate for Jack and I's help, Jack will come back to us...right?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

**Hey guys! This is the first chapter to You Promised, the sort-of sequel to A Perfect Summer, Or Not? I've written it in such a way so it's not obligatory to read my first story but if you want to it'll clear up a bit of the past. It does have one OC but I promise that she won't interrupt the kick moments! Anyways…ENJOY!**

* * *

Kim POV.

I walk in the doors of Seaford High hugging myself to keep warm. I mean it's snowing like crazy out. What do you expect? As soon as I step foot into my school I see Jack making out with Lindsay Zimmerman. Shocking right? Well the thing is, Jack has changed and for the worse. He doesn't care about anything anymore. The most caring, lovable, sweetest person you could ever imagine became a bad boy in the blink of an eye. At first I hoped it was just a phase and that he'd get over it and come back to the Wasabi Warriors, to me. But it never happened. I still wait for him though. I haven't dated a single guy since he dumped me and started to hang out with the other troublemakers of Seaford High. For some reason I still had hope that the old Jack would come back. I finger the promise ring that he gave me a year and a half ago, I know I shouldn't but I still hang on to it. I can't bring myself to take it off. I loved him then and I still love him now. He was my rock, the person that kept me together when everything else was falling apart.

The Wasabi Warriors still hang out occasionally, without Jack of course, but it wasn't the same as it used to be. I miss Jack. I miss him so much. Lost in my thoughts I walk straight into Jack.

"Watch it Blondie!" I pick myself from the floor and glance at him. We lock eyes for a second then look away. I head to my locker silently to find Jerry, Milton, and Eddie looking at me sympathetically. I feel tears threatening to appear. What happened to my sweet, loving best friend? Despite all my efforts a tear rolls down my cheek.

* * *

As I walk to science I see Lindsay strut towards me. She glances at me and smirks. Before I know it I fall flat on my face again with my science sheets spread across the floor. As I look up I see Lindsay smiling victoriously at me while everyone else in the hallway has sympathy across their faces. This is how it's been every single day since Jack left me. Absolute hell. I gather my stuff and stand up. I wound up face to face with Lindsay. I would have yelled at her, flipped her and hurt her severely in the past but now? I barely recognize myself. He broke me. The worst is that he knows it perfectly. I'm not the happy, energetic, butt-kicking girl anymore. The real me is gone. Why? Because he broke the promise that he'd never leave me. He broke the promise that he'd never hurt me. He broke the promise that he'd always be there for me. He broke them all. I simply look at Lindsay straight in the eyes and turn away but I notice something. Did her eyes just flicker with remorse and regret? I smile to myself. Maybe there's still a little hope.

I spend the rest of the day praying that time will pass on faster. When the bell rings during the last class, I jump out of my seat and run for my skateboard. Before I can ever step on a hand with fingerless gloves stops me and quickly grabs a ball that was aimed at my face.

"Watch it Blondie. You're going to get hit." I look up at the owner of the hand. Jack.

"Thanks." He just prevented me from getting hurt. That was the first time in 2 years. Is the old Jack coming back? I watch him walk away and slam Lindsay against the school wall. He starts kissing her senseless. Nope, hasn't changed at all. My hopes come crashing down once more. I attempt to shake it off and I skate over to the dojo. As I walk in I notice that the rest of the gang hasn't arrived yet so I have the whole dojo to myself. I quickly change into my gi and start letting of some steam on one of the dummies. Soon I get into a routine and lose myself into my thoughts. _Punch. Kick. Jab._ Why did Jack change so much? _Punch. Kick. Jab._ Why didn't he let us help him? _Punch. Kick. Jab._ We were all worried it wasn't like he was the only one. _Punch. Kick. Jab._ Why in the world did he leave us? I drop down onto the mats and lay on my back, exhausted. I stare silently at the ceiling until Jerry's face slides into view.

"Yo, Mamacita. What are you thinking about?" I sigh and force myself to sit up. Over the years Jerry and I have come closer. He was like a brother to me but he wasn't anywhere close to how Jack and I used to get along.

"I'm thinking about Jack." As soon as I mention the name Jack, he tenses up then slowly relaxes. He buries his head in his hands for a few moments then looks straight at me.

"You have to get over him Kim." I open my mouth to protest but he cuts me off. "You have to move on. He's been out of our lives since we were fifteen, we're seventeen now! You can't spend the rest of your life strung up in the past. We all want Jack to come back but you know that it is not likely that it'll happen. You know why he changed and you know perfectly that he won't change back unless she comes back!" His last words cut through me like a knife.

"She will come back Jerry!"

"We haven't seen her for two years! She could be dead for all we know!" That's when it hits me. _She could be dead._ I feel my eyes start to water and my bottom lip quivers slightly. My vision of Jerry blurs a little through my tears but I can still see his eyes soften and his shoulders droop. We all knew that it was a very likely possibility but the topic had always remained unsaid. My voice breaks out from small whimpers to loud sobs. Jerry tries to comfort me by pulling me into a hug but I push him away. I just needed to be alone. I grab my skateboard and ride home as tears flow freely down my cheeks. Once I arrive I throw my board on the pavement and run up to my room without saying hi to my mum. I flop onto my bed and cry. I cry my heart out. I cry all the tears that refused to shed for two years. I cry with every single emotion pouring out of me. Anger, frustration, love, fear, sadness; all of it just flows out. And for the very first time, I cry myself to sleep.

* * *

I wake up with my eyes still slightly swollen from all the crying. While forcing myself up, I slam my alarm clock against the wall. I quickly get changed knowing that it'd be another day of hell. As I eat breakfast Jerry texts me saying that I have to get to school as soon as possible. I grab my board that was still lying on the pavement and head to school at full speed. When I get to the Seaford High Parking that is when my life suddenly takes a turn. That is when I see her arguing with Jack. The person who mysteriously disappeared for two years. The person who unintentionally started it all. Kristy.

**Author's note:**

**So how is it? I kind of left you all on a cliffie! If you really want to know who Kristy is then check out The Perfect Summer, Or Not? But if not, I'll be clearing some things up during the next chapter. Review and tell me if you find it crappy, so-so, of acceptable!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

**25 reviews for one chapter? You guys are INCREDIBLE! Anyways a lot of you must be wondering why Jack has reacted so strongly about Kristy disappearing. Most of you said that he overreacted. Honestly, I don't think he did. Some people start cutting themselves, starving themselves when a family member goes to war. Jack? He distanced himself from his friends. Anyways, this story is going to be A LOT darker than my previous one. For those that expected a fluffy story, I'm very sorry. Well, ENJOY!**

* * *

Kim POV.

Kristy, my best friend that has disappeared for two years, is back. She's like a sister to all the Wasabi Warriors. And the whole reason Jack left us in the first place. There she is, talking to him, our only hope to get Jack to return.

I walk slowly up to them but not close enough for them to realize that I was eavesdropping their argument but enough to figure out what they were talking about. I see Jack throw his arms in despair at Kristy as he scolds her.

"So you expect to come back after two years and have everything the way it was! Who do you think you are?" My jaw drops. This is the first time I've seen them arguing. They were the closest out of all the Wasabi Warriors.

"I'm your best friend Jack! The person that you've known since you were born! You're my big brother! Of course I expect the person that I treat like family to at least acknowledge me!" she yells with hurt echoing at her every word. My eyes go wide. He's ignoring her. He's ignoring Kristy. The person he used to care for like a baby sister.

"Well you're mistaken. All you are is a pathetic little orphan anyways!" I see Kristy recoil in shock. Her big brown eyes fill with tears, something I've never seen before. I can see that Jack immediately regrets what he says but he doesn't apologize. Tears start to spill slowly. Taking one last look at what used to be the person that was the closest to family to her; she walks away. I freeze, stunned, I stare at Jack. He looks at me with his eyes full of regret but it is quickly replaced with a cold glare. My anger slowly builds up as I walk to face him. How could he have said that? I knew that he had turned into a jerk bit that was beyond mean. It wasn't Kristy's fault that she was an orphan and to my opinion she was the strongest person I've ever known. My hand raises and collides swiftly with his cheek. I don't care. I don't give a shit. He deserved to be slapped. Before he can catch me I ride off, hopefully trying to catch up with Kristy.

* * *

Kristy POV.

I pick up my pace and start running. I run as fast as I can to the dojo. The Bobby Wasabi Dojo. I burst through the doors not caring that I was skipping school, not caring that if Rudy ever found out he'd probably ban me from the dojo for a week. Honestly at that moment I wouldn't have cared if Kevin tried to kill me. He's ruined my life anyways; another try at forcing me to commit suicide would have hurt but so what? I'm already hurt beyond repair. I grab a dummy and start beating it up senseless with tears running down my cheeks. My life is a mess. My life is a nightmare that refuses to end. Out of all people Kevin just had to pick me as his little guinea pig. He's a serial killer if you haven't quite caught that yet. And I'm his experiment. The person he wants to torture emotionally until she kills herself. I saw my mum get shot in front of me at the age of five. My dad was bombed on during work when I was eight. My foster family? Killed in a fire four years ago while I went to the supermarket. From then on I decided to live alone preventing anyone else from dying because of me. To earn some money to live on, I signed up as an undercover agent. That's why I left. I needed the proper training to become the official head of ATAC, American Teens Against Crime. It was so hard to leave. I had to leave the only people that I considered as family. I had to leave without telling them, it was orders from the founder of ATAC. I wasn't able to talk to them for two years and this is what I come back to. A brother that doesn't even care. He doesn't care that I worked day and night so I could finish my training early. He doesn't care that I would starve myself just so I could have more time to train. He doesn't care that I ended up in the hospital twice because I had trained too much. I did all that just so I could come back home the fastest possible. The more I thought about it the more frustrated I got and the harder I punched the dummy. The dummy's head eventually flew off leaving me with a headless target. I fought on, blocking the world out. Martial arts has always been my escape. After a few hours I eventually get tired and slump against the lockers.

"What are you doing here?" My head snaps up in surprise. I see Lindsay glaring menacingly at me. I've always hated her. Two years ago during the summer, she tried forcing Jack to go out with her. She stopped at nothing to get Jack to be hers, even if it meant teaming up with Kai, the so-called vacation turned into a fight for survival and I ended up sending her to juvi for a year.

"I live in Seaford. I had to take care of something but now I'm back home. Do you have a problem with that?" I say as I stand up to face her. I cross my arms and stand my ground. There is no way I'm going to lose a fight with a prissy little princess like Lindsay. She huffs at me and flips her hair.

"Stay away from Jack. He's mine now." I shake my head in despair. She never got the fact that I loved Jack as a brother did she? Not wanting to have to bother with her I start walking away. I don't need to waste my time on trying to reason with her. I have better things to do.

**Author's note:**

**A little boring I guess but I wanted to establish who Kristy was again for those who didn't know. Anyways how was it? Crappy, so-so, acceptable? Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**

**Hey guys! The last chapter didn't get as many reviews but I pretty much expected it. It was a base chapter. Boring but necessary to understand this story. Anywho, the story should get a little more exciting toward the end of the chappie, so please bear with me! Well…ENJOY!**

* * *

Kim POV.

I finally find Kristy walking out of the dojo with a determined look on her face. How could she be so strong when the person that cared the most about her threw her away like a rag? It amazes me how she deals with situations. Just as I walk up to her I see the gang run up to the dojo and freeze at the sight of Kristy. Eddie's eyes go wide, Milton squeezes Julie's hand, and Jerry's eyes start to tear up. She notices them and a smile slowly grows onto her. She bites her lip slightly, a bad habit that she learned from me, and holds her arms out. Jerry runs to her and wraps her into a hug. The rest of the gang soon follow and they all collapse into a group hug. Milton sees me and mentions me to join. I smile for the first time in ages and wrap my arms around what has become my family. Our sister was finally back and the Wasabi Warriors almost felt complete. We break apart with the happiest grins on our faces. Without a word we all head to Falafel Phil's to celebrate. As I push the doors open Phil shrieks in delight.

"Holy bobaganoush! This day, today, is a crazy day! Kristy is right here, back in our mall! Free falafel for everyone!" We all laugh at Phil's antics and sit down at our old booth. Suddenly everyone showers Kristy with questions. Where have you been? Where were you? What happened? Why did you leave? She sighs and simply replies that she was at a mandatory training camp for ATAC and there was no way she could have contacted us. From the tone of her voice I could tell that there was much more to it but I decide to remain silent. Out of the blue, Jerry asks the question that we had all been dying to ask.

"How did Jack react?" I had been eavesdropping their argument but I wanted to see her reaction. I glance at Kristy and watch her face turn grim. She gulps and looks to the ground. Her arms start shaking slightly while a silent tear rolls down her cheek. The whole restaurant turns silent as if the whole crowd was waiting for an answer, which they probably were.

"Like any other bad boy would." I could see everyone's faces as the news sank in. Jerry's shoulders slump down as Eddie's on going smile turns into a frown. Jack is gone, and he's not coming back. The restaurant seems to get darker as clouds cover up the sun outside. Rain starts pouring down, adding to our grim expressions. It seemed so clichéd to have bad weather during a bad day. I used to always think that it was impossible for one person to destroy another's life. As I watched multiple chick flics I always swore that I wouldn't be the one getting held back by anyone or stay heartbroken for so long. I guess I was wrong. It is possible for someone to affect your life so much and mess it up completely; it just never occurred to me that it would happen to me. Kristy gets up slowly and walks out. I follow her closely behind, refusing to let her run off alone again. She walks silently to her apartment and opens the door purposely leaving it slightly agape for me to enter. We walk up to her room and she collapses on her bed with her hand behind her head. I grab one of her hot pink beanbags and sit down next to her bed. We both stare at the ceiling for a while then Kristy suddenly looks under her bed and pulls out a guitar. She starts playing and singing softly to a song that we had both written together along with Jack right before she left. I let out a small smile and join her.

_Everybody's waiting_

_Everybody's watching_

_Even when you're sleeping_

_Keep your ey-eyes open_

_The tricky thing_

_Is yesterday we were just children_

_Playing soldiers_

_Just pretending_

_Dreaming dreams with happy endings_

_In backyards, winning battles with our wooden swords_

_But now we've stepped into a cruel world_

_Where everybody stands and keeps score_

_Keep your eyes open_

_Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown_

_Everybody's watching to see the fallout_

_Even when you're sleeping, sleeping_

_Keep your ey-eyes open_

_Keep your ey-eyes open_

_Keep your ey-eyes open_

_So here you are, two steps ahead and staying on guard_

_Every lesson forms a new scar_

_They never thought you'd make it this far_

_But turn around (turn around), oh they've surrounded you_

_It's a showdown (showdown) and nobody comes to save you now_

_[ From: . ]_

_But you've got something they don't_

_Yeah you've got something they don't_

_You've just gotta keep your eyes open_

_Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown_

_Everybody's watching to see the fallout_

_Even when you're sleeping, sleeping_

_Keep your ey-eyes open_

_Keep your ey-eyes open_

_Keep your ey-eyes_

_Keep your feet ready_

_Heartbeat steady_

_Keep your eyes open_

_Keep your aim locked_

_The night goes dark_

_Keep your eyes open_

_Keep your eyes open _

_Keep your eyes open _

_Keep your eyes open _

_Keep your eyes open _

_Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown_

_Everybody's watching to see the fallout_

_Even when you're sleeping, sleeping_

_Keep your ey-eyes open_

_Keep your ey-eyes open_

_Keep your ey-eyes open_

_Keep your ey-eyes open_

_Keep your ey-eyes open_

I had never realized how powerful this song was. How easy it was to relate to it. I smile contentedly to myself, secretly wishing that everything would be better now that she's returned. But that is when it happens. A large rock flies through the air crashing against Kristy's bedroom window, shattering the glass to pieces. We both jump up and get into fighting stances ready for anything to happen. Kristy peers down and looks at the rock. She picks it up and extracts a small letter tied to it. Her face goes pale as she reads it. In a flash she grabs a small black backpack and jumps from the four meter high, broken, window. While landing perfectly on her feet, a person jumps out of a nearby tree and runs off. She runs quickly at his pursuit. My confusion builds up and I lean over to pick up the letter. I glance through it quickly and my eyes go wide. Without thinking I run out of the apartment to a house that I haven't been to for two years. Jack's house.

**Author's note:**

**Cliffie! Things are most definitely going to get more exciting from now on. Just to excite you guys even more, the next chapter will be extremely kick filled! Warning: it will be intense! Well, how was it? Okay, so-so, could've done better? Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:**

**I'm back! With an extremely kick filled chapter! Well, I worked REALLY hard on this so I hope you like it! ENJOY!**

* * *

Jack POV.

I pull on my leather jacket and fingerless gloves and sit at my desk. I have ten minutes to kill until Lindsay's party so I start playing on my phone. For some reason I can't concentrate, I've not been able to concentrate properly since this morning. I sigh and run my fingers through my hair knowing perfectly that the cause of it is Kristy. Sure I feel bad for calling her a pathetic little orphan; I shouldn't have in the first place because it's a lie. Kristy is anything but pathetic. Why I had reacted that way is still a mystery to myself. I mean, my little sister is back. Why aren't I happy? I've been worried sick for two years so seeing her safe and sound should make me happy right? Apparently not. All I feel is anger. She left without a word to some unknown place and I didn't even know if she was alive or not for two bloody years! Because of her I distanced myself from everyone I loved because staying around them reminded me of her. It reminded me that at that very moment my little sister could be dying and I had no idea about it. It killed me knowing that the person that I cared for the most apart from Kim was nowhere to be found and most likely with a serial killer at her pursuit. Most people would think that I've overreacted. You'd think that I, Jack Brewer, would be stronger than that. But I'm not. I'm just a cowardly idiot. Some people cut themselves, other cease to eat; me? I just couldn't handle being close to anyone that reminded me of Kristy. It was the dumbest thing I've ever done but how can I reverse anything? It's not as if the gang would just forgive me in the blink of an eye. My bedroom door suddenly flings open and I whip around to see the person that I've missed so much, Kim. She looks at me straight in the eyes with fear across her face.

"Jack, we have to get out of here."

Kim POV.

I can see him look at me in wonder. His eyebrows scrunch in confusion. I didn't have time to explain him details though so I try to keep it brief.

"Kevin's back. And we're his next targets. Kristy just ran after him. We have to get out of here now." His eyes go wide and he throws his arms above his head.

"She went after him! She promised she wouldn't!" I stared at him in disbelief. He was being such a hypocrite. She broke one promise so she could save Jack and I's life, and him on the other hand? He broke so many promises to the Wasabi Warriors that I had lost count. I had lost count of the amount of times he's hurt me.

"And you promised that you'd never leave but that didn't happen either did it!" He grows silent and I see guilt flash across his face.

"I'm sorry." He mutters softly but just loud enough for me to hear him. Did he really mean it? After so long is Jack finally coming back? Without another word he reaches down to grab a black bag similar to the one Kristy had. He slings it over his shoulder, grabs my hand and runs out of the house dragging me behind. We run to his garage and he hops on a black and red motorcycle. After quickly grabbing a helmet for both him and myself, he mentions me to get on the bike. I hesitate. Was I really going to get on a death contraption with someone who has refused to talk to me in two years? He notices my hesitation and gives me a small reassuring smile.

"I won't let you fall, I promise." I didn't believe him. I couldn't bring myself to believe him. I was so broken that I couldn't trust the person that I loved the most. I take a step back and slowly take of the helmet. I knew this wasn't the time to let my emotions get the best of me but I couldn't get on the bike. It was as if some force field refused to let me get on. A force field that I had built to prevent myself from getting hurt again.

"Kim, you have to believe me. I wouldn't let the person I love the most fall. Please Kimmy." I could feel tears starting to prick my eyes. I felt so conflicted. He still loves me? Then why did he leave? I had so many questions run through my head at once and I couldn't answer any of them. I felt so worthless, so weak. I feel his arm go around my waist and pull me closer. He buries his face into my hair just like he used to. I stiffen at his gentle touch instead of relaxing like I would in the past. Tears start spilling out of my eyes despite my best efforts. I was so confused. He lifts my chin up and wipes the tears from my face.

"Don't cry Kimmy. I can't stand it when you cry. I'm so sorry I hurt you that much. Please, you have to believe me." He said it with so much sincerity that I nearly thought everything was as it was before. But it wasn't. I couldn't reply. It was as if my throat was refusing to let any words out. I wanted to believe him so badly. He puts both of his arms around my waist and slowly lifts me onto the front of the bike with my back facing the front of the road. I wrap my arms around his torso and my legs around his waist. He puts his arms on each side of me so he can reach the handles and starts the engine. My arms wrap around him tighter as I hold on to dear life. I nuzzle into the crook of his neck smelling the familiar scent of vanilla. I missed him so much and I still love him. But should I give my trust to him again?

**Author's note:**

**So? How is it? I finally put in Jack's perspective and I bet it was a bit of a shocker. What about Kim's reaction? Anyone expect that she'd be the one trying to get away from him? Bet not! By the way, do you guys like this story? I'm getting mixed messages from your reviews. Some say they're disappointed because it's too sad but others seem to like it. Honestly if you think the beginning is sad, wait till the middle. Now that's going to be intense! Anyways…review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:**

**Wow. 20 reviews for a chapter. You guys are amazing. Don't let anybody tell you otherwise. I know I'm a little late and I'm sorry. I hope you guys won't hunt me down and murder me. Please don't. I made this one a little less sad just for you! But warning the next one will be a tear jerker. Well…ENJOY!**

* * *

Kim POV.

We arrive at what seemed to be an old abandoned warehouse. I look up at Jack questionably. What in the world are we doing here? I have to admit, I was scared. Terrified would be a better word. I was about to enter a sinister looking place with only one window accompanied by a bad boy to whom I haven't talked to in two years in the middle of the night. Not a good combination. Jack simply gives me a smile.

"Don't worry. Just trust me." If only I could trust him. If only it was as easy as that. I give in knowing that I didn't have a choice anyways. He grabs my hand lightly and pulls me gently to the door. Unsure of my surroundings, I hesitantly enter the warehouse with my guard up, ready for anything.

Jack closes the door behind me causing me to jump in fear. I hear him chuckle faintly and switch on a light. The whole room lights up instantly giving me a clear view of the interior of the warehouse. The walls were white, nicely painted I might add. There was a bed of a decent size in the middle of the room with what seemed to be clean sheets. At the end of the bed, a small television was placed on top of a small dresser. On the other side of the room there was a small cupboard with a stove and a fridge. I look to my left and notice a little door that I assume leads to the bathroom. In the corner, a training mat was placed with various sorts of weapons, Bo staffs, and nunchucks hung against the wall. Honestly, it was quite a welcoming sight compared to the sinister look of the building on the outside.

"What is this place?" Jack smiles at me slightly and looks around as if he was absorbing his surroundings. He grins contentedly and puts his bag down.

"Kristy and I built this a while back in case one of us was on the run and needed a place to hide." Good idea, I must admit. I wander around the large room looking at every detail. I freeze when I come up to the far back wall. Why hadn't I noticed this before? The wall was covered with pictures of everything. I could see pictures of eight year old Kristy and Jack playing around with a ball. There was another picture of ten year old Jack giving Kristy a piggyback ride after she seemingly had scraped her knee. Next, I see a picture that almost breaks my heart. I see a twelve year old Kristy huddled up in a ball in the middle of a road, crying her eyes out beside a burned down house. I see Jack with his arms around her with tears flowing down his cheeks as well. On the side firemen try extinguishing the last flames but just by looking at their faces I can see despair and sadness. It was the day her foster family died. I glance at other pictures and stroll down the side of the wall. They had decorated it so it seemed like a timeline. As you walk down the older they get. I smile at the pictures as I walk down the room. Around the end I see the gang. I see a picture of Jerry dressed up as a lizard fighting Eddie as he was dressed as a moth. I see Milton and Julie contentedly holding hands. I see Rudy laughing with Bobbi Wasabi. And lastly I see Jack and I. we were sitting on the middle of the dojo, Jack had his legs crossed and I sat on his lap. We both had genuine smiles on our faces, something I haven't seen in a while. His arms were around me, holding me tightly against him while he had placed his chin on my shoulder. Me, I was looking down at my hands. I was looking at the promise ring.

I remember that day so well. It was my fifteenth birthday and Jack had snuck behind me while I was training at the dojo. I whipped around to see Jack on one knee holding up a ring. He said that he loved me and that he didn't want to spend the rest of his life with anyone else. It was too early for him to ask me in marriage so he asked me to promise that I would always be by his side. And I agreed. I was so happy; it was the best day of my life. What I didn't know was that in a couple of months that promise would be broken.

"I'm sorry, Kim." I jump at the sound of his voice. I had completely forgotten that he was here. I turn around and look at him straight in the eyes. His eyes are still the lovely chocolate brown that I fell in love with. Honestly I have no idea what to do. Should I forgive him, or not? Every single time I try to forgive him something stops me. Fear. The fear of getting hurt once again. I simply shrug and look through a small wardrobe on my right. I ruffle through and find a pair of pyjamas. I turn around to face Jack and show him the clothes.

"Are these Kristy's?" He nods and grabs a pair of clothes himself. I rush to the bathroom and quickly get changed. As I walk out I see Jack putting on his sweatpants. Did I mention he was shirtless? After two years his abs have gotten even more defined if that's possible. I might not trust him yet but his six-pack is definitely still drool worthy.

"Kim!" Remembering the last time I was in this situation was when both of us were forced to share a room in Rome. Just to have a laugh I put on my most innocent face.

"Yes?" He stares at me like I'm oblivious and desperately tries to pull his trousers up.

"I'm changing!"

"And…?"

"Do you mind?" I stifle a laugh and turn my back to him. I stare at the wall waiting for him to finish. That's when I realise what I missed the most. I missed that Jack and I were able to do anything so comfortable around each other. For a moment there I felt a bit of the old Kim shine through my broken self. _Is it possible that the person the broke me in the first place would be able to heal me too?_ I suddenly freeze at a thought. There's only one bed. Jack and I are going to have to share. I whip around and look unsurely at Jack. He seemed to have thought of the same thing since he quickly volunteers to sleep on the floor. I give a small nod and settle myself on the bed. We both needed to sleep. Tomorrow we have to find Kristy. It's dangerous but we both know that we have to do this. If we don't she'll be killed in the blink of an eye. She might be the most skilled person on the planet when it comes to fighting but she's going against the coldest hearted criminal of all times. I lie down as Jack turns off the light. I hear four words come out of Jack's mouth before I fall asleep. Four words that I've missed so much. Four words that I've longed for him to say for so long. Four words that I never thought I'd hear again.

"I love you Kimmy."

**Author's note:**

**How was it? Kim's starting to warm up a bit to Jack isn't she? Guys, if I get a hundred reviews, I'll hug you guys to pieces! Well virtually! And I might also get Kim and Jack together sooner than planned. Kick's destiny rests in your hands. Sooo…review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:**

**WOW! 116 reviews! Aaaahhh! You guys are the best! You gave me 16 more reviews than I had asked for! INCREDIBLE! I will get Jack and Kim sooner than I had planned but not too soon. You all know that I don't like the stories where they get together then break up then get together again. Anyways this is the last extremely sad chapter so bear with me please! Well…ENJOY!**

* * *

Kim POV.

"NO!" I scream out helplessly. I scramble on the floor, trying to pick myself up but I was too weak. I lay on the ground next to hundreds of dead bodies scattered everywhere. This couldn't be happening. I can't be the only one left. Kristy. I desperately look around me trying to look for her. I crawl through the caskets trying to look for her. Hot tears start streaming down my face. This can't be the end.

"Give up. You won't find her. She was the first one I killed." I look up at the murderer, my heart breaking at the sight. I was so weak, I could feel the end approaching.

"You betrayed us! You killed your own sister!" He looks at me with a smirk on his face. There's no guilt, no regret in his eyes. Just a cold, heartless glare.

"Did you really think that I ever loved you? As if I could ever love someone as weak as you. Don't worry, your suffering is about to end. Prepare to die Kim. _Kim. _**Kim!**" My eyes snap open. I see Jack sitting on the edge of my bed, his face slightly lit up from the glow on the moon shining through on of the few windows in the warehouse. He tries putting an arm around me but I jump away. What had just happened? Was it a dream? It had to be but it seemed so real.

"Kim." He tries grabbing my hand again but I jump of the bed and walk backwards slowly. I had to get away from him. He walks up to me with his arm out as a reassuring gesture but I continue to distance myself. All I wanted was to be as far from him as I could. My voice breaks as I try to ward him off.

"Get away from me Jack. I don't want you to hurt me." I was terrified out of my mind. I couldn't think straight. My only thoughts were that Jack was about to kill me. Tears start streaming down my face.

"It was just a dream, Kimmy. I would never hurt you." Lies, all lies. He said he'd never hurt me and he broke every promise he made. What was I doing here with him? Apparently I had still been walking backwards since I hit the back wall. I feel around the wall and find a Bo staff. I hold it tightly against my chest hoping that he'll back off. But he doesn't. Instead his hand reaches out to grab the staff. I scream and run but a strong arm wraps around my waist and pulls me close. I start hyperventilating and desperately try to find a way out of his grip. He holds on tight and wraps both of his arms around my torso. He spins me around so I face him and with two of his fingers, he gently lifts my chin up so I look at him straight in the eyes.

"Kim, what I did was a mistake. I shouldn't have left you. Please tell me what happened." I stare into his chocolate eyes full of hope. My legs start giving away. Jack notices and carries me back to the bed before I collapse onto the floor. He sets me on his lap and wraps his arms even tighter around me. I bury my head in his shirt and just cry. I couldn't do this. I couldn't bring myself to trust him again. I feel his hand gently stroke my hair as he whispers reassuring words at my ear. I slowly build up the courage to talk. My voice comes out weak and broken. I couldn't even recognize the sound of my own voice.

"You killed Kristy. And you said that you never loved me. You said that I was too weak. You were about to kill me." I can feel Jack stiffen. His arms tighten around me and I feel him bury his face in my hair. Soon after I feel Jack's chest rise and fall in an unnatural manner so I look up. I see tears running down his cheeks. He sniffles and shakes his head.

"I could never do that. I could never kill you, or Kristy. I love you both too much. Kim, you're not weak, you're the exact opposite. I should have never left you. Please, you have to trust me." He pulls me even closer to him and presses his lips against my temple. We must have been quite a sight. Two teenagers in an abandoned warehouse, sitting on a bed together with our arms wrapped tightly around each other, our bodies pressed against each other, crying our eyes out. I couldn't answer him. Was I really that broken? The person that had caused me so much pain, anger, and confusion had his arms tightly around me but I had never felt safer. Jack had always been the one that I'd go to if I had a problem, but when he was the problem, there was no-one for me to lean on. That's why I broke. My eyes start closing and sleep slowly takes over. I mutter a few last words before falling asleep.

"Stay with me Jack."

Jack POV.

"Stay with me Jack." A small smile creeps onto my face. I lay Kim down on the bed and lie down next to her. I put my arms protectively around her. I look at her now peaceful sleeping face. I notice tear stains on her cheeks. How could I have hurt her this much? I hurt her to the point where she thought I was going to kill her and Kristy. I could never kill Kim. If she died my whole world would collapse. And Kristy out of all people! My own baby sister! I hadn't noticed that I had been blankly staring at the wall of memories. That's what Kristy and I called the wall when we put all the pictures on it. It has all the memories of our lives both good and bad. My eyes wander around the wall and lay on a single picture. Kim and I were holding hands grinning giddily at each other while Kristy stood beside me gagging jokingly. I remember how she always did that when Kim and I would show any sort of affection. The whole gang did it if I remember correctly. They would always say that as cute as Kim and I were together no public displays of affection were needed. And every single time Kim and I would reply by kissing each other just to make them gag once more. I laugh slightly at the memory. I lift my left hand and take a look at it. The promise ring. I had never taken it off.

**Author's note:**

**Surprise, surprise! Jackie still has the promise ring! Hasn't changed at all has he? Anyways how was it? Okay, so-so, could've done better? Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:**

**HEYY! So who's excited? I know I am! I've been waiting for the season to premiere for AGES! I didn't get much reviews last chapter. I was a little disappointed. Anyways, without any further ado…the next chappie! ENJOY!**

* * *

Kristy POV.

I'm exhausted. I haven't slept in over thirty-six hours. Sleep threatens to pull me in as my motorcycle swivels past a pole, avoiding it by a couple of centimetres. Focus, Kristy. You have to focus. I force my eyes to stay open and stare at the road in front of me. I glance quickly at my watch. It's five o'clock. In the morning. I groan; hopefully the sun will rise soon and the light will help me stay up. To add on to my lack of sleep, I haven't eaten either apart from an energy bar in my bag, so I'm absolutely starving. I know perfectly well that if I'm going to fight head on against one of the strongest criminals I need to be well rested and healthy but unless I manage to sneak a tracking device on one of Kevin's messengers, there's no way I can shut my eye or take a break. I had been running at his pursuit for quite a while after jumping out the window, luckily just as he hopped into a van with another individual I was right next to the ATAC headquarters so I quickly grabbed my motorcycle which was conveniently parked on the side of the road. I've been on their trail for more than a day without them knowing of my presence. They think that they've lost track of me twenty-eight hours ago. As if. I've been training my whole life for this fight and they honestly think that I'm going to give up so easily? What a bunch of amateurs.

As I ride along the highway, careful to keep a safe distance so they won't notice me, I peer into a window of their van. Using my multipurpose sunglasses, I zoom in to see the interior of the van. Unfortunately the windows are shaded but I can still make out four lumps on the van's floor. As I focus more on the lumps I see one of them moving. I slowly make out a figure trying to move. There are four people imprisoned in there! Out of the blue the van swerves off the highway and makes itself to an exit. I take a sharp right turn and follow them closely. The vehicle pulls to a stop at a small petrol station. I park behind a nearby tree and peer at the van. One man hops out and walks into the small convenient store by the side of the road. The other man jumps out too but goes fill up the tank. This is my chance. I grab a small tracking device from my bag and walk silently to the back of the van, careful not to get caught. I tiptoe around the side, keeping my head down and my guard up. My hand reaches down under the van and places the device right next to the front wheel. I stand up slowly and back away from the van.

"Matt! I've got some food for the road! Let's scram." Multiple thoughts flashed through my mind. The first one was a swear word. It might or might not have started with an F… The second thought was that there was no way I could free the prisoners in the van. The third, I had to get out of there, NOW! I turn quickly on the heel of my foot and run as fast as I can in the opposite direction. I pick up my pace as I hear the release of a fuel pump. They had just filled up the tank which meant that I had approximately three seconds to disappear. I was nearly there. I just had to make it behind the bush that was three metres away. I take a leap and dive into the bush, my chin tucked in; I curl into a ball and land swiftly. I spin around and look at the van. One of the men just appears around the corner of the vehicle. Made it just in time and luckily, unnoticed.

* * *

Kim POV.

My eyes wake up to a ray of warm sun shining through the single window. I feel my pillow shift under me and my eyes go wide in fear. Who in the world was in my bed? I hesitantly look up to see the face of the person. I relax as I see Jack's peaceful face. Memories of the night before flood back. I don't know why I had reacted that way. I must have been traumatized by that dream. Despite the fact I was running away from him he still stayed. I snuggle back into his chest and sigh. I felt so safe with his arms around me. I haven't felt safe in ages. My trust is building up for him again without my intent of doing so. What if when thing whole thing blows over and he just leaves me again. What if something happens to Kristy and he just disappears. He keeps repeating that he's sorry, that it's the biggest mistake he's ever made, but what if they're just lies? He's lied so many times and broke so many promises; another broken promise would probably mean nothing to him. I rest my head in the crook of Jack's neck. I feel his arms tighten around my waist. Out of the blue I hear a soft ringtone. I feel Jack shift his arm and reach out to the small night table on the side of the bed. He groans and grabs his phone peering and the screen. His eyes go wide as he reads a text. He looks at me with shocked eyes and messed up hair.

"Jerry, Milton, Eddie, and Rudy are missing." I stop breathing for a second. Missing? How could they be missing? No; Kevin's got them. But the note said Jack and I were the next targets. It was a trap. How could we have been so stupid! Why didn't we bring them along with us to hide? Why hadn't I even thought of the possibility of them being in danger! I get up, furious at myself, and walk over to the mini dojo in the corner. I grab a dummy and start beating it senseless. I put in all the energy, the anger, the confusion into every punch. I fight with every emotion pouring out of me. I punch, kick, and hit the dummy with only one thought going through my head. _Kevin. Is. Going. To. Pay. _He's going to pay for all the pain he's caused Kristy. He's going to pay for kidnapping the gang. He's going to pay for hurting so many people. He's had his fun. But now? It's payback time.

**Author's note:**

**So how was it? Hope you liked it. I put in a little of what Kristy has been doing because she just magically disappeared. Well…review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note:**

**Hey guys! Sorry I was on holiday so I couldn't update. Well…ENJOY!**

* * *

Jack POV.

Jerry, Eddie, Milton, and Rudy are missing. The thought just rang through my head continuously. _Missing._ They weren't supposed to get hurt. They weren't the ones that were supposed to go through this. I was. My own brothers, my Wasabi family that probably hate my guts for leaving them. How could this have happened? All I know that was the last straw for me. I've seen Kevin do his work and get away with it. I saw how Kristy and her dad were broken down when her mother died. I saw Kristy beat the crap out of a dummy when her father died; she had over worked herself so much that day that she had collapsed under exhaustion and was sent to the emergency room. I saw her foster home burn to the ground. Every time he did something Kristy always stopped me from trying to go after him. She would always say that it was too dangerous. She would always say that we weren't ready to fight him. But guess what? She isn't here to stop me this time. What does Kevin want? Me. So I'll be the damned bait if I have to. I don't care. I'll do anything to catch him. I turn around to see Kim still punching the dummies senseless.

"Kim, what belt are you?" she whips around to face me with a confused look on her face. She puts her hands on her hips and looks at me questionably.

"Second degree black belt. Why?" I look at her and smirk.

"Cause we're going to need to train a bit before we go beat the crap out of Kevin." She gives me the famous Kim Crawford smile; a smile that I haven't seen in ages. While extending her right hand, she quickly grabs a Bo staff hung on the wall. She tosses it to me and I catch it swiftly.

"Let's do this."

Kim POV.

We agreed on giving ourselves two days to train. During those two days we are going to train nonstop and try to locate Kevin at the same time. It going to be hard but it's necessary. Jack apparently had been training at his grandfather's dojo so he's now a fourth degree black belt. He promised to help me train if I improved his hand to hand combat. Training alone with his grandfather didn't exactly help his sparring since he had no opponent to fight against. Me on the other hand, my reflexes had improved greatly. I could pretty much predict what my opponent was going to do. I had newfound techniques that improved my sparring tremendously. I had improved a lot during those two years that Jack had left us. I used karate as an emotional outlet so I was constantly and the dojo. Sometimes my mum had to beg me to come home. I was so upset that Jack had left us…that I drowned myself in karate. I practiced constantly just because I was trying to get my mind off of him. It never worked though. Instead I would always try to remember how Jack would do a certain move then try to duplicate it. I would try to use the techniques that he used to spar. Even though I didn't want to admit it to myself; he was indirectly my motivation.

Jack and I decide to start with forms. He shows me a complicated form and I try to imitate him but I just can't figure out where to put my arms.

"No, no, your arms have to go above your head." I try again but end up tripping on my own feet. Jack quickly puts his arms around my waist to steady me. I turn my head to thank him for catching me but instead I notice how close we are. His chest is pressed against my back and my arms are holding his as he holds me. My cheeks start heating up. He starts blushing slightly as well and quickly lets go of me. He scratches the back of his neck and nervously runs his ringers through his hair. He smiles apologetically at me then takes sudden interest in one of the nunchucks. Talk about sexual tension. I try to shake it off so I go grab a Bo staff and work on a routine that Rudy had taught me. I do every flip, turn, and swing with precision. I focus on my movements, making them quick, strong, and steady. In the corner of my eye I can see Jack watching intently. I finish off with a sharp side kick and bow quickly.

"You're always adorable when you're so concentrated." I cock an eyebrow at him and he raises his hands defensively. "What? It's true!" I roll my eyes and grab a nearby dummy. With my back turned against him, I smile silently to myself. He thinks I'm adorable. I was falling hard for him again. How couldn't I? He had ditched his leather jacket and baggy jeans. He turned back into my Jackie, the one that I know and love. This time I was falling harder than I did last time. The worst is I don't know if I should.

"Kim? Are you okay? You've been staring at the dummy for quite a while." The sound of his voice makes me jump. I look straight into his dark chocolaty eyes that were filled with worry and give him a small smile.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking." I know he doesn't totally believe me when I say that I'm fine but what else was I going to say? _Oh Jack! I miss you so much! I need you back but you hurt me so I also want you to stay away from me!_ Yeah, not happening. He walks up to me and gently grabs my arm. He looks at me straight in the eyes.

"Kim, I know that I've done a big mistake and I know that you most likely want to be the furthest away as you possibly can away from me but…" But what? Is he going to finish his sentence? He starts playing with his fingers and takes a sudden interest of his feet. So he decides just to leave me hanging here? Hello? I'm still here! He runs his fingers through his hair nervously and takes a deep breath.

"Do you think we could be friends again?"

**Author's note:**

**CLIFFIE! Haven't done a cliffie in ages! How are you guys liking this story? Less and less people are reviewing and I'm starting to get worried. Do you guys want me to continue? I really don't want to drop this story but if no one's interested then I probably will. Well, hope you review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note:**

**Good news everybody! I'm continuing the story! Why? Just because you guys are incredible! I want to specially thank SwiftStar1 for giving me a shout out on her AMAZING story and Gone with the Leaves (aka Bluedog270) for well…coming back to FF. Without any further ado I present you the 9****th**** chapter! ENJOY!**

* * *

Jack POV.

I take a deep breath and let it out.

"Do you think we could be friends again?" Why I had asked, I'm not exactly sure myself. I guess I just couldn't stand not being with Kim. I'm pretty sure that there's no way she'll go out with me again after what I've done but I miss her. I miss her hugs, her laugh, her smile…I just miss her. If I can't be her boyfriend again then I would like to be at least her friend. We don't have to be best friends like we were before but I want to at least be on good terms with her. I can't have the love of my life hating and fearing me. I wait nervously for her answer. I see her stare at the floor thinking hard about the situation with her honey blond hair cascading down her shoulders. I soon realize that she hasn't budged for the last five minutes. I gently put a hand on her shoulder and ask her if she's alright. Still no response.

"Kim I'm sorry. I just don't want things to be awkward in between us-"I get interrupted by Kim throwing her arms around my neck. I wrap my arms around her waist and hug her close.

"I missed you Jack. More than you could ever imagine." I pull her even closer to me and whisper into her hair.

"I missed you too."

Kim POV.

Why I forgave him so quickly? I have no idea. I just missed him. I missed everything about him. I just wanted my best friend back. I don't think I'm ready to date again especially not with Jack since he's the person that hurt me but being friends is fine, right? Just friends. Oh gosh, I just mentally friend-zoned him. Well isn't that just great. We hug longer than we were probably supposed to but I felt so…safe. I felt content and safe in his arms. We break apart from our hug and I smile at him.

"Come on. Let's spar." I grab his hand and pull him to the mats. I can see that he's a little resistant but oh well. He needs to train and that's that. In addition, he's probably worse at sparring than me now so I can take this advantage and beat his butt! We get into our fighting stances and start circling each other, trying to anticipate our opponents move. Jack strikes first. He sends out spinning back kick but I quickly block it with and inner forearm block. Next, I strike. I elbow him in the stomach and quickly duck as he sends out a hook punch. Unfortunately as I duck down my foot gets caught with his and we both come tumbling down. I squeeze my eyes shut as I brace for impact. I feel my back fall on the sweaty mats and when I open my eyes I see Jack on top of me. Our faces are just centimetres away. I can feel a blush creep onto my cheeks.

"Blushing Kimmy? Am I radiating too much hotness?" he says with a smirk. Typical Jack. I should've seen it coming. I groan and push him off of me. The guy weighs a ton! I stand up and brush myself off.

"You're as hot as Santa Claus, Jack." He puts his hands over his chest defensively and mocks hurt. I simply roll my eyes and walk tour "kitchen", smiling silently to myself. This is what I missed; our sarcastic conversations, just being able to mess around without having to give a care for the world. When we spent time together all that mattered was us. It was as if the world had faded around us. It was just Jack and I, no one else, just us.

I check in the cupboards for anything to eat and find a bag of popcorn. I open it hungrily and reach for some but before I can reach a single delicious popcorn kernel, a large hand reaches over and grabs the bag.

"Jack! Give it back!"

* * *

Kristy POV.

I grab Matt, if I recall correctly, by the collar and shove him against the wall. After going all over the place to catch him and his van, he and his friend decide to take a break at a strippers club. Seriously? Do they honestly think I have the time for this? _Oh, an undercover agent that feels like whooping our butts is on our trail and about to kill our boss. Let's take a bloody break at a strippers club! _Aren't they just sooo smart! Since I'm underage I couldn't just bust in and beat the crap out the two guys so of course I had to wait three hours so Matt and his companion could walk out completely drunk for me to get some answers. Matt's friend was knocked out the second he stepped out of the club. Genius. During their little break I was able to free the four prisoners in the van only to find out that they were Jerry, Milton, Eddie, and Rudy. Not only is Kevin going to kill Jack and Kim he has to send his idiot messengers to kidnap the rest of the gang? Shit, I'm pissed.

"WHERE IS HE?" His face drains in fear. Sure, that was harsh but the man works for a serial killer! You can't expect me to play patty cake with him! His hands claw at my arm, trying to make me release my grip. Let's just say he's quite a scrawny man for someone in his twenties. I mean if a short, seventeen year old girl is able to push him against a wall, it's a little sad. I drop my voice to make it seem more threatening, a trick I learned from the one and only Kim Crawford.

"Where. Is. Kevin?" I can hear the pace of his breathing quicken. It always amuses me to think that a grown man is scared of a teenage girl. I can see him debating whether to tell me where Kevin is or not. Eventually he comes to his senses and croaks out.

"He-he's at you're old house. Where you're mum died." I release my grip on him and back away in shock. My old house? Why would he be there?

**Author's note:**

**Cliffie…I think? Well Jack and Kim have gone back to the flirting, best friends phase that we all know so well. Kristy? Well she found the rest of the gang and is a little confused. Anyways how was it? Okay, so-so, could've done better? Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note:**

**I'm a little late for the update and I am so so sorry. I try to update at least every four days but my EOGs are coming up and I need to study…a lot. I'll try updating as often as I can though! I honestly think this won't be a very long story; it'll probably end in 6 chapters. Anyways…ENJOY!**

* * *

Kristy POV.

I stare at the tinted window of the van. Street lights flash by as we speed down the highway. It was probably around two in the morning and the sky outside was pitch dark.

"Not swag yo! I was about to eat that!" I facepalm and stare at Jerry. Really? He was about to eat rotten cheese. Well isn't that just charming…This is going to be a longer ride then I had expected. Rudy had the fantastic idea of stealing the van from the two drunken idiots and all of us going to New York together. Luckily Rudy offered to drive, if not I might have collapsed from fatigue while driving and crashed the van. I am exhausted! Unfortunately when you're in the same room as Jerry, Eddie, and Milton, it's quite hard to get some rest.

"Guys, I'm tired. I want to sleep." My voice sounds like a weak little girl begging for some rest. If I sound like that, I must REALLY need some sleep. Jerry, Eddie, and Milton abruptly stop talking and look at me worriedly. Milton hands me his pullover to use as a pillow and I gladly take it. I walk, well crawl to a corner of the van and lay down. Fatigue takes over my body and I fall into a deep peaceful sleep; or so I thought.

My nightmares are always terrible. They don't involve monsters or aliens but they are all completely real. That's why they're so horrible. When I wake up I can't tell myself that nightmares are fake because that would be a lie. Because all they really are, are memories replaying themselves.

"_Mummy? Mummy, why won't you wake up?" I was on my knees; my white dress was stained with blood from kneeling down next to her. I held her hand tight in mine but there was no response. My confusion started to build up. Just seeing her body lie on the floor; lifeless with blood all over…my five year old self couldn't understand that she was dead. I didn't get it. I glanced up and look at Daddy. Tears flowing down his face; he seemed unable to stop crying. Tears started pricing my own eyes. My confusion soon turned into anger. I didn't understand what was happening. I didn't understand why everyone was crying. I didn't understand why no one would tell me what was going on. All I knew was there was a loud bang and Mummy fell to the ground._

"_Why won't she wake up Daddy? Why won't you answer me!" I threw a tantrum. It was just too much at once. I started crying, screaming, and kicking. Daddy just stood there. He was in shock but I didn't understand that. I thought he was just being mean. Eventually he snapped out of it. He knelt down beside me, gave me a hug and carried me away. I struggled in his hold. I wanted to go back to mummy. I wanted to stay by her side. Daddy was just being mean and wouldn't let me stay. Tears flowed rapidly down my cheek, blurring my vision. As Daddy carried me away, Mummy's body got smaller and smaller, eventually she disappeared. That was my last memory of her._

My eyes snap open. I was breathing hard. I feel the van moving slowly. I look around to see Jerry, Eddie, and Milton sleeping peacefully and Rudy driving in the front of the van. There's no way I can lose them. They're my family. Kevin's taken away enough of my loved ones. This has to stop; I've taken enough of this. I'm stopping him, even if it means I'll have to kill him.

Kim POV.

Awkward. I've been in several awkward moments but this tops it all. I glance at Jack who standing by the other side of the bed.

"Umm…" It was getting late and we both needed to sleep. The only problem was that it had started raining outside and there were a few leaks in the warehouse so the floor was wet.

"You know what? I'll just sleep on the floor again. It's just a little bit of water I won't hurt me, right?" he grabs a pillow and gently puts it down on the wet floor but before the pillow touches the floor I shake my head.

"No." How could I let him sleep on wet floor? I'm not heartless! "We can share the bed. I don't mind." Lies, of course I minded. Sure we were on better terms but he still broke me. I can't just let that go. I climb onto the bed slowly and lie down. I can see Jack hesitate but lies on the bed as well. Both of us just lying silently stick straight next to each other with our eyes wide open, staring at the ceiling. As I said before… awkward. A sudden roar of thunder echoes through the warehouse. I jump at the sound. I've never liked storms, they are loud and depressing. I feel Jack put an arm around me and pull me closer. I don't resist and snuggle into his chest. Another roar of thunder erupts. I let out a small whimper; my cheeks flush in embarrassment. How could I be so weak? It's just a storm. Jack puts both his arms around me and hugs me tight. I lay my head on his chest and listen to the steady beat of his heart. It's a comforting sound. As I almost fall asleep in his arms a loud bang echoes through the room. At first I didn't think it was anything to worry about; the storm could have just knocked something over but then I heard some shouting. The bangs became repetitive, as if someone was knocking on the door. I sit up quickly and Jack does too. We both look at each other and run to the mini dojo to grab a Bo staff each for protection. I slowly walk forward, my eyes locked on the door. The person outside bangs on the door once more. I hear incoherent screams from outside. As Jack and I get closer to the entrance of the warehouse the screams and shouts get louder and louder, clearer and clearer.

"Jackson, Kimberly. We know you're in there. There's no escape; we've got you surrounded."

Oh, we're in deep shit.

**Author's note:**

**Cliffie! I put in quite a bit of kick there just for you guys! Kristy's nightmare was a little sad and depressing but I wanted it to make her more determined to take Kevin out. Well anyways how was it? Okay, so-so, could've done better? Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note:**

**Heyyy! I'm back! Got less reviews than I had hoped for last chapter but oh well. This chappie is definitely going to contain A LOT of action! So be prepared! Well anyways…ENJOY!**

* * *

Kim POV.

They started banging harder and harder on the door. I admit it; I was scared out of my mind. With every bang it seemed like the door would break. I grab Jack's arm and he looks at me straight in the eyes. I could see fear penetrating those chocolate orbs. My breathing quickened as one of the bolts on the door gave away, my heart was racing, sweat formed on the palms of my hands. Another bolt gave away. There was only one left. Jack quickly gets into a fighting stance and I do the same. I try taking deep breaths to calm myself down but the banging gets louder and louder. My eyes stay locked on the last bolt. I can see it loosen; it's about to give away. A final hit tears the door off the wall. Around ten men burst into the warehouse and circle us. Jack and I stand back to back with our Bo staffs held defensively in front of us. The youngest of the group must be around nineteen years old, a tall muscular blonde, quite attractive but with a deathly cold glare. He looks at me hungrily from head to toe. My fear builds up; what are they going to do to us if they catch us? My grip tightens around the Bo staff.

"Which one of you is Kevin?" Jack yells at them. They all look at each other and laugh as if he had said a joke. Jack and I look at each other confused. The blonde guy steps forward and smirks.

"Do you honestly think that Kevin would do his own dirty work?" My eyes go wide in realization. Kevin probably isn't just a serial killer. He must have tons of people working for him and all of them are murderers. I look around trying to find an escape but with no hope. One of the men yells "Draw!" and all ten men draw guns and aim them straight at Jack and I. My breath hitches, how are we going to get out of this mess? Suddenly, Jack wraps his arms around my waist and spins me around quickly. I react quickly and kick the guns out of the guys' hands. In the split second as they process what had just happened Jack grabs my hand and runs towards what is left of the door. I glance back and see Kevin's helpers tumble over each other's feet while trying to catch us. I spot Jack's motorcycle behind a tree (they must've tried to hide it to prevent us from running away) and point to it hastily. Luckily Jack notices and hops on the bike. I climb on quickly behind him and wrap my arms tightly around his waist. Without wasting any time, he starts the engine and we speed off as fast as we can as I hold on to dear life. I look back to see one man loading a gun ready to shoot.

"Jack! He's going to shoot!" He swerves the bike sharply to hopefully avoid the bullet but it still manages to hit my right arm. Pain explodes through my body. I scream in pain but I don't let go of Jack. He tries comforting me but I know he has to focus on getting as far away as possible as them. I rest my head against his back, trying not to black out from the pain.

"Talk to me Kim! Keep talking to me! Don't close your eyes, just keep talking to me!" I hear the despair in his voice. Fear strikes me. What if this is it? What if I'll never get the chance to tell Jack that I still love him? My eyes start to droop despite my best efforts and the sound of his voice gets softer and softer. I don't even feel any pain, my whole body is numb. I can't feel anything.

Jack POV.

I feel her arms loosen their grip on my waist. I quickly pull the bike over on the side of the road and catch her just as she falls. I take a look at her arm and my stomach becomes queasy at the sight. Blood is flowing rapidly out of the gash. I set her down for a moment and yank my shirt off. Then I wrap it around tightly around the wound, hoping to stop it from bleeding profusely. Tears run silently down my cheeks. How could I have let this happen? I should have got hit by that shot. I try to push my emotions away and focus on more important things. I need to get to a hospital now! I look around to try to locate where we are, luckily my eyes catch a sign written "WELCOME TO BAYPORT!" We were at Bayport. I know this place like the back of my hand, Kristy used to live here! If I recall correctly, there's a hospital only a kilometre away. I pick Kim up bridal style and start running towards the hospital. I had to get there as soon as possible if not she might bleed out. As I run through the streets of Bayport I notice how most of the lights in the houses are shut off. It must be pretty late. I hold her close to me, fearing that I'll lose her. After a couple minutes more of running, I finally arrive at Bayport Local Hospital. While holding Kim as close to me as I can, I burst through the doors.

"Please help! My girlfriend got shot!" I called her my girlfriend. I-I know I shouldn't have. It just came out though. A nurse runs to me and her eyes go wide as she sees Kim's state. She mentions me to follow her to what I presume is the emergency room. She tells me to set her on the bed then ushers me out. I walk out and slump down on the chairs outside the room. I just hope that my Kimmy's going to be okay.

**Author's note:**

**Not so much of a kick chapter but I promise that the next chappie is going to be a kick explosion! They may or may not get together…it depends on if you review or not! Sooo…REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note:**

**Hey guys! I know it's been a while since I've updated and I'm sorry. I don't exactly have a valid excuse apart from writers block and drama. Got a little more reviews last time which made me happy! So I wrote a lovely kick filled chapter. Anyways…ENJOY!**

Kim POV. 

"_Please help! My girlfriend got shot!"_

His voice kept replaying over and over again in my head. I was constantly drifting in and out of consciousness and it's horrible. I vaguely remember hearing footsteps running, nurses and doctors bustling about. But the one thing that sticks out clearly in my mind is Jack's voice. _"Please help! My girlfriend got shot!" _ The fear in his voice resounded. There was a voice crack which meant that he was crying. But why was he crying? Because of what was happening? Because we didn't get Kevin? He couldn't have been crying because of me…right? Does he care? Why would he even care? I'm just another bump in the road. He's said it endless amount of times. I don't matter to him anymore. Sometimes I feel like I never did. I toss around in on the bed I was laying on. My eyes start to drift open and I see a bunch of sergeants above me and wires attached everywhere on my body. I look warily at one of the nurses. She glances at me for a second and realizes that I'm awake then begins shouting.

"She's waking up! We need another shot of anaesthesia!" I feel a jab in my left arm and the whole world goes black.

Jack POV.

It's been six hours since the surgery. The doctor said she was supposed to wake up an hour ago. I pull up a chair next to her bed and sit down. I watch her chest rise and fall slowly as she breathes; her golden hair shining brighter than ever, cascading down her shoulders. I couldn't take it anymore. I love her, more than anything. I put my hand on top of hers. She nearly died. I drop my head on the side of the bed and bury my face in my hands. How could I let that happen? How could I-

"Jack?" I look up and see Kim looking at me questionably. My face breaks out into a huge smile. I help her sit up properly then I put my arms around her and hug her tight. I bury my face onto the crook of her neck.

"I thought I lost you." She hugs me back, well tries to with her good arm. Suddenly I feel tears drip onto my cheek the thing is I'm not the one crying. I break the hug and look at Kim. Her eyes are watering and tears streak silently down her cheeks. I bring my hand up to her face and wipe a tear, then put my hand on her lap.

"Why are you crying Kimmy?" She sniffles slightly and looks at me straight in the eyes.

"Do you mean it Jack? Or is it another one of your lies?" Her words cut through me like a knife. "How can I even believe you anymore?" I wanted to shout out _"Because I love you!" _but I couldn't do that. She doesn't love me anymore and I know it. I don't blame her though; I would hate me if I were her. I look at her big brown eyes. Subconsciously I lift my hand to cup her cheeks and pull her closer to me. Her eyes look down at my lips for a split second but I still notice. I lean in slightly, my lips hovering slightly on hers.

"Because you're the only thing that matters." I say before closing the gap. This was it. The kiss we had been waiting so long for. I missed being able to kiss her. Sure I kissed a lot of other girls in those two years but there was never that spark Kim and I had. My hands drop down from her cheeks to her waist and her arms immediately throw themselves around my neck. I scoot closer to her so our bodies press against each other. All that love and passion locked up for two years was finally released in just one kiss. We break apart due to the lack of oxygen and I look at her nervously. How is she going to react? She takes her arms away from my neck and places them on my hands. I intertwine our fingers and wait for a response. Just as she opens her mouth my phone rings.

"_Swagmaster on the phone yo! Better pick up! This slice of Jerry pie doesn't like to wait! Swagmas-"_

"What!" I was a little annoyed. Just a tad. His call had interrupted Kim and there was still that annoying ringtone from two years ago.

"Jack, I have to make this quick. Kristy would kill me if she knew I was telling you this. We're headed to the Big Apple, Kristy's old house. Apparently Kevin is there waiting for her. She won't let us help, she keeps saying this is her fight." Jerry's voice sounds so serious and mature; I've never heard him so scared too. And he's quite a scaredy-cat. Once he got scared of a little spider on the side of his bed; he screamed like a little girl or as he likes to call it his "Columbian war chant" So if he's really that terrified then the situation must be pretty bad.

"Wait, you're safe and you're with Kristy?" I hear a bit of shuffling before I get a response.

"Yes we're fine. We're on our way to her old apartment but we still have eight hours of driving to go. You need to arrive before we do if not Kristy's going to get killed. I have to go now she's waking up. Bye." And the line goes dead. I just stare blankly at my phone in my hand. She's going against him…alone. No, no ,no. Kim and I need to get to New York fast. But we're in Bayport which is a fourteen hour drive to her old house. I guess we could get a flight but I have no money on me. How in the world are we going to make it? How are we-

"Jack, quit pacing you're going to make a hole in the floor." I stop suddenly and almost trip on one of the legs of the hospital bed. I look over at her and see a determined girl with her arms crossed and that tell-me-everything look. I explain it all and right after she reaches into one of her shoes and pulls out what seems to be a credit card.

"Jack, get ready to bust out of this hospital and head for the airport because we're taking a flight to New York City."

**Author's note:**

**They kissed! But they're still not together. Maybe next chapter…or the one after. Depends if I'm happy or not. And your reviews always make me happy! So…REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note:**

**Miss me? I've been away for way too long, and I apologize. I received a lot of hate from putting this story on hiatus which I totally understand, but there were also a lot of you that supported me. So I thank all my readers for that. To make up for the long wait I've written an especially Kick filled chapter. So with further ado…enjoy!**

* * *

Kim POV.

"Jack, how in the world are we going to get through airport security? We don't even have our passports." I say as we bustle through the crowd. He grabs my hand and drags me to one of the airport security men. We walk up to him and Jack pulls out a small card out of his pocket. The burly security man takes one look at it and leads us directly to the plane. He shows us two first class seats and we sit down. He walks away and I look at Jack questionably. He sighs and faces me.

"It's just a card with Kristy's name and picture on it. Pretty much like a business card. I'm just surprised we didn't have to pay for our tickets." He says as if it's a normal thing for him to just hop on a plane without needing to go through a security check or anything. I uncomfortably shift around in my chair, things have been a little distant and awkward between Jack and I since the kiss. We haven't had the time to talk about it and it's honestly bothering me a lot. That kiss felt…right. Stupid isn't it? I still love the person that has put me through the most pain, the person who ruined my life, gave me hope and happiness just to take it away from me in a flash.

We take off in silence. I stare out the window and watch everything on the ground seem to shrink as the plane flies higher and higher into the air. I watch as we fly into the sky and white fluffy clouds surround us. I remember how Jack and I would joke around and say how awesome it would be if we could walk on clouds, if we could just float around, so far from reality, and just leave our troubles and problems on the ground. I used to dream that I would escape with Jack, live an amazing life, what I didn't know was that I already had everything I could wish for. When I lost him that's when I realized that I had lot little things I took for granted; the walks to school, the genuine smiles, the nights where I would dream instead of having nightmares, I missed all of it. As I looked blankly out of the window I started to feel tired. I didn't want to sleep but I felt so weak. My eyelids were drooping shut. Jack must've noticed because he lifts up the armrest separating us and puts his arm around me. I don't even bother to resist and simply snuggle into his warm, muscular chest. I fall asleep instantly. When I wake up I see Jack staring intently at me.

"What's wrong?" I ask as I try to sit back up properly but Jack's arms hold me tightly against him. He chuckles and smiles…almost lovingly at me and takes his right hand gently strokes my cheek. He tucks a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Nothing's wrong, I was just admiring how beautiful you were." I look down trying to hide my burning red face. He called me beautiful! That was the first time in years someone has called me that. My heart starts beating rapidly; am I falling in love again? But why? He hurt me didn't he? My mind starts to ponder on a question I've been dying to ask for so long.

"Why did you do it?" I ask softly. He looks at me with a confused little puppy face. "Why did you leave and go with Lindsay?" He lets go of me and scratches the back of his neck like he always does when he's nervous.

"I…I don't know." I was incredulous. He didn't know? How could he not know? I was getting pissed, I might have ruined our little romantic moment by asking that question and blah blah blah but I deserved an answer! Two years of taking all that crap without shedding a single tear. Two years of working my ass off at the dojo hoping to somehow forget about him even though I knew it was perfectly useless.

"You don't know? You have absolutely no idea why you ran off with Lindsay? And Lindsay out of all people! She nearly killed you if I remember correctly! Did you honestly think that you were the only one who was worried sick? We were all hurting and on top of that we had lost you as well as Kristy!" He gently holds my hand and presses it against his chest. He looks at me with such sorrow in his eyes that I stop my hateful rambling.

"I never meant to hurt you. To be honest I never stopped thinking about you. You were always on my mind. Why I went with Lindsay…I don't know. I guess it just seemed like the easiest way out, it definitely wasn't the right choice but at that time it beat having to worry constantly about your safety." I look at him in confusion. My safety? I'm not the one with a serial killer running after me. He sighs and runs his fingers through his hair. "You don't get it Kim, every person that knows Kristy is in danger, especially if they also mean a lot to me. If Kevin ever killed you, my life wouldn't be worth living. I know that Kristy is strong, but I also know she's about to break down any second. She's seen her family die in front of her very eyes, she can't lose someone else. A person can only take so much grief and hurt. If Kevin killed you, he'd be killing three birds with one stone; you, me, and Kristy." Jack says with such sadness that I start to believe him. I see tears slowly well up in his eyes, Jack never cries. I place my hand on his right cheek and kiss him gently on the lips. His arms go around my waist and pull me closer to him. He breaks away slightly, his lips still brushing ever so slightly against mine. I can feel his sweet breath against me as he murmurs to me.

"I love you Kimmy. And I will never ever make the same mistake of leaving you again. Please forgive me." I give him a gentle peck on the lips before looking directly into his eyes.

"I forgive you."

**Author's note:**

**Slightly crappy ending but bear with me, Kick is official! I'll honestly try to update at least once a week, I'm sorry but I can't do much better than that. Anyways there's probably only four or five chapters left. So how was it? Crappy, so-so, could have done better? Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note:**

**Hey guys! I'm a little late, sorry. Well this is the climax of the story so there's quite a bit of violence, please bear with me! Anyways…enjoy!**

* * *

Kristy POV.

"Kristy, what are you doing?" I look at Jerry in bewilderment.

"What do you mean what am I doing? I'm getting ready to beat Kevin's ass!" He looks at me in worry as I pull out my gun and load it. I slip it into the holster slung casually on my hip. I take a bunch of fold-in knives and place them in the hidden pockets of my belt. I bend down and look through my bag for my fingerless gloves; they protect my knuckles when I punch a murderer's face in.

"Kristy you're not going to fight alone." I whip around and glare at Jerry. The rest of the gang look at me with their arms crossed. I clench my hand into a fist to control my anger…okay I might not be in the best mood today but when will they finally understand that this is my fight?! I'm the one that has trained my whole life for this moment. Yeah they know karate but they haven't been throwing knives at targets since the age of five have they?

"I'm going to stop him once and for all. I am sick and tired of having my loved ones killed in front of my very eyes. He wants you to come up and fight with me because he wants to kill you! I'm not letting that happen, not again." With one last glance at the gang I walk into my old apartment building determined not to fail. My hand shakes as I press the elevator button. My hands start to feel clammy as I walk into the lift and press in the eleventh floor. I wipe off the sweat on my hands onto my shorts and stretch out quickly. The elevator dings, indicating that I've reached. I take a deep breath and step out of the lift. I walk slowly to down the hallway knowing perfectly that these might be my last minutes. I keep my right hand locked onto my gun. Fear starts to build despite all the training. I stop in front of my old home and reach out with my left arm for the door but before I can place my hand on the doorknob I hear someone laughing behind me. I whip around and point my gun to his face. That cold, piercing glare and evil smirk sends shivers down my spine. The last time I saw him I was twelve, he looks older now, wrinkles have formed with age around his eyes. I don't know his exact age but he's probably around his late thirties. His blond hair sticks up in various places, his blue eyes narrow with intensity, why don't I just blow a hole through him? Because if I do there will be the rest of his gang that'll kill everyone. He circles around me trying to get a good look of what I've become. An awful smile creeps onto his face as he laughs ever so slightly.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," he says as he looks at me in obvious disappointment. "Still don't want to give up do you? If you hate people dying so much than why don't you just kill yourself and keep everyone else out of danger? You know perfectly that as long as you're alive everyone around has a chance at and early death, so why not just admit defeat? It's your fault everyone keeps dying yet you still refuse to put an end to this mess." My anger builds up slowly, my fault? He dares blame every death on me because I refuse to commit suicide? Asshole.

"As if you'd stop killing people if I ever give up," I reply with hostility in my voice. He grunts angrily at me as I continue to fire back at his accusations. "Do you honestly think I'd be a big enough of an idiot to believe your murderous ass?" I take a step closer to him and grab the collar of his shirt. "I'll never give up. I'll never give you that satisfaction." With a quick flip of his wrist he unarms me of my gun; I grab his arm and twist it behind his back holding him into an arm lock. Kevin kicks me in the shin causing me to stumble; he takes that moment to his advantage and slams me against the wall. I fall to the ground and do a low kick, knocking him off his feet. I run up the stairs and head to the roof. I can hear his footsteps behind me running on my trail. I pull out two knives and flick them open. I'm about to throw them at him when I see him dragging Jack by a head lock. My eyes widen in shock and I lower my arm.

"What the hell are you doing here Jack?"

Jack POV.

I elbow Kevin, making him loosen his grip on me. Then I flip him over my shoulder and run to Kristy.

"I'm not letting you do this alone." She looks at me in disbelief and runs her hand through her black hair.

"Why would you care anyways?" That's when I hear it. That's when I hear how much I've hurt her. The pain in her voice echoes through those few words. I see her eyes tear up slightly but she quickly wipes any sign of weakness away and faces Kevin who had gotten back up on his feet. I see Kim suddenly appear on the roof with us. Damn it, I told her to stay down there! I see five of Kevin's men trail behind her and back their leader up. Kim joins me by my side with a determined look on her face. I glance at a clearly enraged Kristy.

"You do know that only either they die or we die. There's no escape now." I smirk at her and get into my fighting position.

"And you do know that I plan on kicking these guys' asses for what they probably shouldn't have done." And with those words said; Kevin's team charges straight at us.

**Author's note:**

**Quite a cliffie I left you guys with. :P Well I have a few things to say:**

**1. A lot of people didn't receive a reminder for chapter 13, I replaced the author's not that was on there before with a chapter so you can check that out if you haven't read that yet!**

**2. Check out ****MizAwesome1423's story called "Kickin'it on a Road Trip" It's a little similar to the prequel to this story just better written so I'm sure you'll like it! :P**

**3. You guys are awesome and will always be awesome.**

**4. Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note:**

**Hey guys! Well this is the next part of the big fight. Yay…I know you guys aren't huge fans of violence judging on the reviews last chapter. But this is Kickin'It, and they are a karate dojo. They have a fight scene in every episode so I don't think that violence in my story is that a big deal. Well…enjoy!**

* * *

Kim POV.

"Stay here." Jack says and he runs up before I can protest. Stay here? Stay here and wait patiently for him to get his ass kicked by Kevin? Is he insane? Did he really think he could drag me across the country just to tell me that I won't be in this fight either? I cross my arms infuriated with Jack when I feel someone grab my arm roughly. I turn back to see a familiar face. My eyes go wide in realization; it's that guy that cornered us in the warehouse! The nineteen year old blond with piercing blue eyes, he's the one who shot my arm. He smirks at me and crosses his arms.

"Well look what we have here." I back away from him and do a front snap kick to his stomach. He doubles over but recovers quickly. While glaring at me he cracks his knuckles threateningly. My breath hitches with fear. _You're Kim Crawford._ I remind myself. _Show them that the strong butt kicking girl is still there somewhere. Show them that the fearless Wasabi Warrior's right in front of them._ My fist tightens with anger. Nobody deserves to be tortured their whole life. You mess with my family, you mess with me.

"Why do you even do this? Why do work for that asshole Kevin? You could be leading a normal life but no! You chose to be a murderer!" This angers him a lot; he grabs me by the neck and pushes me against the wall.

"DON'T YOU DARE INSULT MY FATHER THAT WAY!" he roars out. Father? Kevin's his father? Well now I know the reason why he would do such horrible things. But honestly who in the world would want to have a child with such a cold hearted man. He probably killed her after she gave birth. I wouldn't be surprised. His arms still around my neck, I put my hand on his chin and snap his neck back. I didn't put enough force into my blow to be fatal but it definitely made him let me go. I spot a staircase on the side and run for it. Jack is going to kill me for not staying downstairs. I run up and eventually reach the roof with Kevin's son racing behind me with four other men that he had called for backup, cursing the whole way up. I see Jack and an extremely pissed Kristy facing what seems to be Kevin. I join Jack's side and glance at Kristy.

"You do know that only either they die or we die. There's no escape now." Jack smirks at her and gets into ready position. I do the same.

"And you do know that I plan on kicking these guys' asses for what they probably shouldn't have done." With Jack's famous words said, Kevin and his men charge straight at us.

The fight goes by as a blur. Kevin's son and one of his friends attack me and I desperately try to ignore the yelling between Kristy and Kevin. Mini-Kevin grabs one of my arms as his companion does the same but instead of successfully capturing me in a few seconds I kick them both in the groin, making them let go of me instantly. My elbow knocks into the other guy's nose, and judging but the cracking noise and how load his yell is, I might have broken his nose. He cries out in pain and curls up into a ball; the overwhelming pain of his broken nose and mashed nob seems to knock him unconscious. With him out of the way I can direct my full focus on the nineteen year old killer. His eyes filled with anger and rage, he makes his way to me slowly. Unfortunately for him I don't have much patience to wait for him to make his move so I step forward and perform a high-side-snap kick that if perfectly executed could be fatal. His reflexes kick in a little too late to prevent the attack but fast enough to prevent it from doing any permanent damage. He grabs hold of my right leg and tries to throw me off balance. Fortunately Jack has taught me how to twist my leg in a way that will both knock the attacker down and help me keep my balance. So boom he was on the floor unconscious.

"Boom goes the dynamite! Boom! I said boom! I, sir, am freaking awesome! Yeah, I took you down, down to the ground!" Jack must've not exactly appreciated my happy outburst since he glares at me. Well to my defence it's not like he needed any help, Jack had already taken down both the people that had attacked him. I glance over at Kristy who is now only dealing with Kevin. Jack mentions me to stay out of it. This is in between Kevin and Kristy. I watch her as she grabs him into a head lock and holds the walkie-talkie to his mouth.

"Say it! Call it off!" she urges. But all he does is purse his lips together and shakes his head frantically. I see Kristy tighten her grip on him, choking him a little. His hands desperately claw at her arms but her hold only strengthens on his neck.

"Call it off Kevin! If not I'll have to kill you!" she threatens with the most steady voice she can muster. But I can clearly see that she's desperate. If he doesn't tell the rest of the people that work for him to give up they'll continue killing her loved ones. Soon enough the lack of blood flowing to his head causes his face to pale. He gives in as he struggles to get the word out of his mouth,

"It's over. We've lost." Kristy immediately releases him from her grip and the cold hearted serial killer drops to her feet, unconscious. She kneels next to him and tears start flowing down her face. She pulls out her gun and presses it against his heart.

"I hate you for making me do this." She whispers, her voice breaking. Her hands shake as she pushes on the trigger.

**Author's note:**

**Well the big fight is over! Yay! Hey could you guys do me a favour? I really want to hit 400 reviews. Yes it sounds selfish and needy but by the end of the story (which has 2-3 chapters to go) it would be amazing to reach 400. My previous story is at 395 reviews and I must have some OCD or something cause it's killing me! 5 reviews from 400! That's so close! Well enough of my ranting…review!**

**To guest reviewer for chapter 13, LeoliviaKickFan:**

**Sorry for not replying earlier, I kinda forgot (guilty as charged). I wish my crush would feel the same way Jack feels about Kim as well...but that'll only happen in my dreams. :P And I am completely devastated that there won't be a fourth season. How could they do this to us!? We are faithful fans, they can't just leave us! :'( I'm not sure who Leo is currently dating at the moment but I think her name is Micayla Johnson. I am a 100% Kick fan but I must admit I'm not a Leolivia shipper (sorry!) I think that the actors should be able to choose who they want to date and it doesn't absolutely have to be their co-star. And for the Australian actress, I've been a huge fan of Claire Holt since I was little, though Maia Mitchell is amazing it's Claire Holt all the way. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note:**

**Heyy! This is kind of a boring chapter, sorry! But I have a great idea prepared for the next one! By the way, last chapter a few people got confused, Kristy didn't shoot herself, she shot Kevin. Well hope that cleared things up! Anyways..ENJOY!**

* * *

Kristy POV.

My gun falls from my hands as soon as the shot is fired. I just killed someone. Tears continue to flow down my cheeks, I was bawling my eyes out but I couldn't stop myself from crying. I'm an undercover agent, former FBI agent before ATAC was created, dangerous jobs. I've injured people, sometimes accidently pushed them off the Eiffel Tower while trying to defend myself, but I had never killed someone intentionally. I start hyperventilating as I watch the dead body of Kevin Morton bleed everywhere. I feel two arms wrap around me gently in a hug. I turn around and cry in my big brother's chest.

"I killed him Jack. I didn't have to but I did. I'm as bad as him." Sobs escape from my mouth uncontrollably. He strokes my hair reassuringly and whispers into my ear.

"Don't you say that. You didn't do anything wrong. He would have gotten the death sentence anyways for what he's done. Kristy, for the first time in your life, you're free. You can have a boyfriend now without having to worry about him getting killed by that bastard. Yeah, I know you've been thinking about Joe." I giggle and punch his shoulder softly. "My family can finally adopt you so you can really become my little sis." He lifts my chin up and wipes the tears flowing down my cheeks. "You can finally have a family without having to be on your guard 24/7. You can finally actually dream about getting married and having kids one day. It's finally time for you to live a normal life; you've just saved the lives of hundreds of people, now it's time to think about yourself." I lift my head up from Jack's chest to look around and see for the first time the amount of unconscious people lying around. I get up and give both Jack and Kim a teary smile.

"Looks like you guys really know how to kick butt." Kim lets out a laugh and gives me a warm hug. She flips her hair expertly and boasts.

"Well what do you expect? I am Kim Crawford." She says trying to act all high and prissy but the smile on her face gives it away. I quickly dial 911 and ask them to take care of the rest of Kevin's gang. A few minutes later, seven policemen burst in lead by one of the ATAC founders. Fenton Hardy. He sees me and walks over with a proud smile on his face.

"Good job Agent Yong." The man sticks out his hand and I gratefully shake it. I laugh at his serious face, yes Fenton is my boss but he's been a friend of mine for as long as I can remember. He smiles back at me and gives me a warm fatherly hug.

"I'm proud of you Kristy; nobody else could have done a better job. I'm sure Joe will be very happy you succeeded," he says cheekily. Joe Hardy, son of Fenton Hardy, also the person I love to the moon and back although I'd never admit it to him. I can feel my cheeks starting to burn up. I'm blushing! I never blush! Unfortunately Fenton notices my reddened face and laughs. "You treat my son well okay? If he causes trouble just give me or his brother a call. I'll make sure to put him in his place." Oh gosh I can feel my face heat up. I bet it's as red as a tomato. Before I can say anything back Jack grabs my hand and pulls me towards the Wasabi Warriors who just managed to climb up the flight of stairs.

"So tired," Rudy complains as he seemingly pants for air, "Out of all places you had to fight on the roof of a twenty storey high apartment?" I laugh whole heartedly at him and reply, "You do realize that there's an elevator right?" My man-child sensei throws his hands up in despair. "And you couldn't have told me that BEFORE I walked up twenty flights of stairs?"

"Come on guys," I say to the gang as I giggle at Rudy's behaviour, "Let's go home."

* * *

Kim POV.

I walk in the doors of Seaford High hands in hands with the one and only Jack Brewer. I see everyone in the hallways looking at us with shock on their faces. I hear rumours being passed from one student to another. _I heard that Crawford and the rest of her friends were absent for two weeks because she got pregnant. _Sooo not true._ Is Jack cheating on Lindsay with Kim? What an asshole! _Well Jack never really loved Lindsay so it doesn't really count. _Those karate dorks got abducted by aliens. _Wait what? Pretty sure that didn't happen. I walk to my locker and open it as Jack leans against the wall and looks at me intently.

"I love you, you know that right?" I give him a smile and a sweet peck on the lips.

"I love you too." I wrap my arms around his neck and cuddle against his chest while his arms wrap themselves around my waist. We stay in that position in silence for a while, savouring every moment with each other, when suddenly I hear an excited shriek. I look up and see Kristy at her locker throwing her arms around a muscular, attractive blond. He spins her around and kisses her softly on the lips.

"That's Joe." The sound of his voice makes me jump suddenly. I look at Kristy, I've never seen her so happy in her entire life. She deserves it.

"That's the famous Joe?" I ask, leaning my head against Jack's chest. I feel his body vibrate as he laughs. Gosh I missed that laugh. So sincere, so beautiful, so…real. "The one and only," he replies chuckling. His hand pushes a strand of hair out of my face. He leans in and kisses me softly but something interrupts us.

"KIMBERLY BEULAH CRAWFORD! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND." A furious Lindsay grabs my arm and shoves me onto the floor. I look up to see her smash her lips onto Jack. And the sadness that seems so familiar floods back into me.

**Author's note:**

**CLIFFIE! I haven't done a cliffie in ages! Mwahaha I'm evil! :P Yeah I added another OC for Kristy. The prequel of this story already mentioned Joe and in the end Kristy was the only person without a boyfriend. Some people wanted her to be with Jerry but I've already put him with Grace. I thought that after everything I've put her through she deserves to have a happy ending as well. And I got Joe Hardy from The Hardy Boys, when I was little I was obsessed with that series. It's old but whatever. :P Anyways how was it? Crappy, so-so, could've done better? Review!**


End file.
